


Sentimental

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: One day, little Lyna is curious about a piece of the past that keeps him going.
Relationships: Lyna & G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Sentimental

It was a foolish thing to cling to, after all this time. The flowers had long since dried and become brittle, and the ribbon was faded and a little threadbare, but he still kept the tiny bouquet close. Sometimes he would take it out and run a finger along the petals, and then he would sigh and chastise his sentimentality. He could barely remember the colors of the flowers, now that they were faded and browned, but he could remember how she smiled as she made it, and how surprised he was when she gave it to him. He remembered leaning back and smelling the flowers, which were bright spots of color from a mostly-barren landscape.  _ She was thoughtful in spontaneous ways; she knew to give me a gift before I could even think to want it. _

One day, his little Lyna saw him playing with the bouquet. “Where did that come from?” She leaned against his elbow, peering curiously.

The Crystal Exarch patted her hair, knowing that soon she would grow much taller. It was only a matter of time before she would be too old for hugs and pats, and he would rather take advantage of it while he could, especially because she was the only family he had left. Lyna smiled and leaned into his hand as he did so, which he found gratifying. “When I still lived in my homeland, a friend gave this to me.”  _ The girl I loved.  _

“Before the Flood?” she asked in awe.

He held it out that she might touch it. After all, it was one of vanishingly few items in existence that came before the Flood of Light still intact. “Yes. She liked to play with flowers, and could always find them among what little vegetation was around. She told me she did many things with them, but she only gave this to me.” She worked on flower chains and crowns around him too, but he knew she could craft others, and he wondered who else saved a gift from her. The people who awoke him hadn’t had any kind of artifacts or evidence, but they may not have been  _ looking _ for it. “You may touch it if you like, Lyna, just be gentle.” The Exarch knew that she would be respectful of his treasure.

His beloved granddaughter looked at the bouquet nervously, and then poked a hesitant fingertip to one of the leaves. “Before the Flood,” she whispered in reverence. “It’s pretty.” She retracted her hand, apparently too nervous to keep touching such a precious and rare treasure.

“Yes, and it used to smell, too. But it lost a scent decades ago. Now, it is only memories.” Memories of lavender braids and sparkling, green eyes. A smile that could light up the night on its own. And blue, blue ribbons and sandals and a gown made of the icy waters of the moon. He missed her, more than he could describe.  _ If she were here, she would adorn you with a flower crown of your own, Lyna. And how happy she would be, making it for you, while she asked you what kind of flowers you like. If only you could be as free with your emotions as she was, but fear of the Light is no fault of yours. _

Lyna tilted her head and rubbed one of her ears. “Did she die in the Flood?”

It was an innocent question, but it felt as if she prodded a knife in his chest. “No, but she did die a long time ago. Shortly before the Flood, in fact.” Poison, they said, and grief not that far behind. Perhaps by saving her life, her husband’s could be saved as well. Then her grief would be prevented too.  _ Anything to keep that joy alive. _

“Do you think she’s in the sunless sea, playing with the flowers up there?” Lyna asked with wide, innocent eyes, hope in her voice.

“She could be, Lyna, she could be.” As much as it pained him to think of her dead, it only strengthened his resolve. He would pluck her out of the heavens and bring the moon back to the earth, and then she would shine her gentle light upon them all by donning the robe of night.

“Did she like to sing, like you?”

He shook his head. “I never heard her sing. She would hum, sometimes, and she liked to listen to me when I sang.”  _ And she was an attentive audience. Although, now that you ask, I wonder if she liked to sing, too. _

Lyna nodded, as if it made perfect sense, and perhaps for someone so young, it did. Of  _ course _ his friend would like to listen to him sing. “You have a pretty voice.”

The Exarch wrapped her in a hug. “Thank you, my dear. I hope she thought so too.” She asked him to sing more than once, so he supposed she must have. “Now, that’s enough time reminiscing.” He tucked the flowers away. “You have training, young lady, and I have work to do.” The Crystarium was ever in need of guidance and protection, and he would also need to check the mirror to find out how the Source was doing. Perhaps he would find her today, but he tried to keep his hopes reasonable.

His traitorous heart leapt beyond reason in response to his thought, and the Crystal Exarch had to bite back a sigh.  _ I can’t help it, we’ve waited for her for so long and surely,  _ **_surely_ ** _ she is alive by now?  _

Lyna mumbled something he pretended not to hear, and headed out of the Ocular to do as he told her. As for him, he pulled the bouquet back out, gazed down at it, and sighed. “I am a fool.” A sentimental old fool. But he would not throw it away, and he would not forget her smile while she worked. It was one of the few memories he had left that kept him going after all this time.

_ I will save you, no matter the cost. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat connected to Meetings in that my wol, Moonflower, gave G'raha Tia the bouquet in question during the first chapter of that story--but I would like to believe that this is easy to read on its own. Also, I just want to take a moment to admire his patience and perseverance.
> 
> The Crystal Exarch seems like an affectionate person, especially around Lyna. After being told they are close, I wanted a chance to show that closeness.


End file.
